1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for preventing and removing the formation of deposits by microorganisms as well as, organic and nonorganic materials in the wet end of a papermachine and other industrial water systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The growth of microorganisms in papermachine fluids can adversely affect finished paper products. The microorganisms stick to surfaces and collect other material used in papermaking such as organic and nonorganic fillers and wood fibers found in papermachine fluids to form deposits. The resulting deposits can slough and cause sheet defects, holes or paper sheet breaks. These problems require the papermachine to be shut down, resulting in the loss of productivity brought on by the down time of the machine.
Traditionally, biocides have been successfully used to control the growth of microorganisms and reduce the formation of deposits caused by such microorganisms. Unfortunately, the traditionally used biocides are costly and often toxic. Desirably, a compound that is low in cost and less toxic to the environment would be available for the treatment of papermachine fluids. The compound would have to be easily dispersed in water, have low foaming tendencies and reduce both biological and chemical fouling.